Sledding
by Countrygurl212
Summary: A snowy day on the slopes with our favorite pairing! What could be better? Oneshot collab. NOZE


Disclaimer: We don't, in any way shape or form, own Neds Declassified SSG. If we did, we'd have brought the show back by now.

Sledding

The wipers went across Ned's windshield, whipping away the snow falling on it, blocking Ned's view of the road.

"So remind me again why you decided to take me sledding?" Moze asked questionably, her arms crossed.

"Because it's fun. And because we haven't been sledding in, like, 10 years." Ned told her matter-of-factly.

Moze sighed to herself. "What ever you say Ned. What ever you say." He smiled in victory. Moze regrettably took her eyes off of his handsome face. She may not be acting like it, but she was happy to finally get some one-on-one time with Ned.

He stopped and put the car in park right near the hill they were going to be plummeting down. Before turning off the ignition, Ned reached out to turn off the radio. Moze did the same thing, turning off the radio was a habit of theirs. Their hands touched. Her hand tingled, a strange feeling bubbled inside of her. The two looked up and locked eyes, for a moment. Moze began to turn a deep shade of red and withdrew her hand. Ned turned off the radio and killed the engine. They sat for a second in silence.

"So…" He spoke, buying some time. He wasn't sure he was ready to start sledding right away. He didn't want to leave the car yet; he wanted to stay in this perfect moment forever. Moze unbuckled her seatbelt and began to exit the car. The magic of the moment disappeared. Ned opened the car door and got out. He walked around to the back of the car and popped open the trunk. Moze was right behind him.

"Ready?" Ned asked as he grabbed the sleds from the messy trunk of his car.

"Sure," She replied casually, still slightly baffled from the incident in the car a few minutes ago. He handed one of the sleds to her and they began their march up the snow-covered hill. The hill was located in the middle of a large, vacant lot. Kids went sledding here in the winter, and teen couples would come in the summer with a blanket at night and make out under the stars. Moze had never told anyone this, but she had once had a dream that her and Ned had gone in the summer and did just that. Make-out under the stars.

"So do you think that sounds good?" Ned asked her, a small half smile playing at his lips. Moze cursed herself silently. Had he really been talking to her all this time, while she was secretly thinking about them being together? Moze put on a smile and tried to cover herself.

"Uh, Yeah! Sounds great!" She said. She searched her memory to try and recall what he'd been saying. Nothing came to mind. The pair reached the top of the hill, and Ned smiled widely.

"Ready, set, GO!" He yelled, quickly getting on the sled and zipping down the side of the hill. Moze watched him go, baffled.

"Shoot!" She muttered. Ned had already reached the bottom of the slope, he got up and looked to the top of the hill, a smirk playing on his lips. He quickly trudged back up to Moze.

"You didn't know what I said, huh?" He asked suspiciously.

She just looked at him innocently. "Uh…well I wasn't ready is all. Best two out of three?!" She asked with determination. Ned's smirk grew larger.

"You're on." He challenged. Moze put her sled into the snow and got onto it, ready to take off. Ned did the same, and counted down to the start of the race.

"3...2...1...GO!!" The two blasted down the hill, neck and neck. That is, until Ned unfortunately ran into a group of kids who were walking back up the hill. Moze got to the bottom easily. Ned got up and began to lavish them with apologies. It was now Mozes' turn to smirk. Ned stomped to the bottom of the hill to stand next to Moze. She glowed triumphantly.

"I win." She smiled.

"No fair!" He whimpered. "I call an interference!"

"You're just afraid that I'm going to beat you again, and them I'll win the races." Moze said cockily. An idea flashed into Neds head. He began to sprint up the hill.

"HEY!" Moze cried. She quickly tried to get up the hill, but fell on a slippery patch of snow. She looked up as Ned zoomed past her.

"Ha! That's two out of three. I win!"

"That's no fair!" Moze whined, annoyed.

"But it was completely fair when I bowled over those kids?" Ned shot back. Moze opened her mouth to rebuttal, but stopped.

"Fine." She said grumpily. Ned looked at her, surprised.

"Really?!" Ned asked excitedly. "Thanks, bud!" He said, then reached out and gently nudged her chin.

The gesture was small, but it sent waves of tingles throughout her body from the spot he touched her. "N-no prob, pal!" Moze stammered, and shook away the feeling. No way she liked Ned. He sensed her unease and wondered if she felt the same thing he had.

They stood in silence, watching other sleders fly down the hill. Ned noticed a couple, in particular, who were going down the slope holding onto each others sled. They laughed and giggled the whole way down the hill. Near the end of their descent, they hit a bump causing them to fling from their sleds. Ned smiled.

"Do you want to do that?" He asked Moze, pointing to the couple who had tandem-sled down the hill. Just as she looked over to where he was pointing, the couple shared a passionate kiss. Followed by another passionate kiss… and another.

"Uh…? Ned?" Moze said, pointing to the couple, now in full on make-out-mode.

Ned looked over and his smile dropped. "Oh.." His face flushed. "I didn't mean!- But they weren't!- But I!- Oh."

Moze let out a giggle. "What _did_ you mean?" She asked. Ned blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Tandem sledding." He said quietly, not meeting her gaze.

"That sounds like fun! Let's try it!" Moze said excitedly. She grabbed her sled and began her trek up the hill. Ned took his sled in hand and followed suite.

They both set down their sleds and sat on them, each grabbing onto the others sled with one hand.

"Ready?" Ned asked, looking into Moze's eyes. She smiled and nodded. They both reached a hand out into the snow and pushed off.

Moze giggled happily at the thrill of their descent. Ned smiled widely. Wind whipped at his face. Overwhelmed in the moment, Moze let go of Neds' sled and grabbed his hand. It felt warm against her cold skin. At just this moment, both sleds hit a huge bump, sending them into the air. Moze let out a shriek as the sled came out from under her. She closed her eyes in fear, until landing on something that was definitely not the ground. She hesitantly opened her eyes and she was swimming in two pools of perfect blue. _She had landed on NED! _She blinked, trying to get away from his overwhelming gaze. She opened them again and saw him smiling up at her.

"How awesome was that?" Ned asked, smiling widely. Moze couldn't help but smile as well. Realizing that she was still full on top of Ned, she began to get off of him. But Ned held her onto him, his arms wrapped around her. Moze blushed, his warmth seeping through her winter coat and to her skin. They were so close now. If she were to move less than an inch, their lips would be touching. This thought sent thousands of tingles up and down her spine. Not to mention all the thoughts about the two of them running through her head.

Ned saw that snow had begun to slowly fall from the sky. "It's snowing." He told her stupidly. He reprimanded himself for his own obvious statement. A fleck of snow landed on Mozes cheek, quickly turning into a water droplet from the heat radiating off of her. He reached out to wipe it away with his mitten-clad hands.

As he brushed it away, his hand lingered there. Looking into her eyes, he _knew_. After all these years, he knew it.

He was in love with Jennifer Mosely.

"So…" Moze said, not taking her eyes off of him. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she gazed into his perfect blue eyes.

"So…" Ned repeated. And just like that, the two were sharing a passionate kiss of their own, years of bottled emotions flowing out of them.

They parted and Moze smiled.

"Let's do that again." She said, speaking of the tandem-sledding.

Ned smiled, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to go sledding yet; he wanted to stay in this perfect moment forever.

THE END

---------------

-sqee!!!-

We luff this with all of our hearts! You have no idea how many times we'll read over this story and sqeal at all the cute little things we put inside. (like the repetition of the 'perfect moment' at the beginning of the story)

REVIEW!

--The Freak-a-Zoid and The Country Gurlie


End file.
